


Hot Chocolate & Cuddles

by fvandomtrvsh



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Soft Girlfriends, just shameless fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 05:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvandomtrvsh/pseuds/fvandomtrvsh
Summary: Ava gets home to her girlfriend wanting some relaxing time.





	Hot Chocolate & Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Notabeautifullittlefool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notabeautifullittlefool/gifts).



> This is literally just some soft and fluffy shot for one of my fave lesbeans @Notabeautifullittlefool 
> 
> Happy Bday babe ❤️

The rain was beating rhythmically against the windows of the apartment and the air smelled like chocolate as Ava stepped out of the portal.

“Sara?” she called.

“In the kitchen!”

Ava followed the voice and found Sara, wearing a cozy blue sweater, finishing up something on the stove.

“I made us hot chocolate!” Sara said, turning around with a proud smile.

“I can see that. But why?”

Sara closed the distance between them and pulled Ava by the belt loop, so she was flush against her. “Because…” She pressed a gentle kiss to Ava's chin. “We…” Another kiss. “Are relaxing…”

Ava cupped Sara's cheek, pulling her into a proper kiss. She sighed, finally relaxing after the full day she had. Sara smiled, pulling back so she could study Ava's face.

“Looks like you really need this too. Go change out of this suit and into something comfy and I'll have the hot chocolate ready.”

Ava smiled, pressing another kiss to Sara's lips before going to do as she was told. She changed into a pair of sweatpants and a Bureau sweatshirt and went to meet Sara at the couch. Sara handed her some hot chocolate in a #1 director mug - a gift from the Legends. Sara had a #1 captain one and was happily sipping out of it.

Ava relaxed against the couch, taking a sip of her own hot chocolate with a content sigh as the sweet beverage warmed her up. Sara snuggled closer, pulling Ava's arm around her shoulder so she had more room.

“Not that I'm not enjoying the sudden cuddle session, but what prompted this?” Ava asked.

Sara shrugged. “We've been working a lot, thought it would be good to have some time for us to relax. Plus the rain, always a good excuse to snuggle up.”

Ava couldn't help but smile at the words. “Is that so?”

“Yes. Speaking of work, where's your phone?”

“Bedroom, I think. Why?”

“Good. No phones allowed today. I’m sure the Time Bureau can spend one day without almost blowing up,” Sara said, throwing her legs up on Ava's lap.

“I'm sure they can, I'm more worried about certain Legends messing up with timelines.” Ava smiled teasingly.

Sara poked her tongue out at her girlfriend but didn't answer, just put her mug down so she could free her hands. She grabbed the remote and turned the TV on.

“What should we watch?”

Ava finished her hot chocolate and put her mug on the coffee table, relaxing even more against the cushions and pulling Sara closer to her.

“Whatever you want, my love.” She started to scratch Sara's head gently, just happy to have a quiet moment with her girlfriend.

Sara hummed, pleased, and kept flicking through Netflix, trying to find them something to watch. Ava was more interested in watching Sara. The way her face seemed caught between relaxed pleasure and concentration, all blonde eyelashes and freckled cheeks. Ava still had these surprised moments where it dawned on her just how much she loved Sara.

“I can feel you staring,” Sara said without turning.

“I know, you're just so pretty.”

Sara chuckled, finally putting the remote away and turning her attention to Ava. “I know I didn't put any alcohol in that cocoa, why are you talking like that?”

“Because I love you,” Ava said simply.

Sara's face softened as it always did when Ava said that. “I love you too, dork.”

Sara turned her attention back to the screen, soft smile playing at her lips, and Ava smiled to herself, feeling content. Ava couldn't say what the movie was about, Sara had moved around and had her head on Ava's lap and she had lost herself playing with her girlfriend's soft hair. She hadn't realized how much she needed to take a break like this and just exist with Sara in their apartment where she felt safe and comfortable.

She had been almost dozing off when Sara sat up, interrupting her gentle caresses and startling Ava a little.

“What's wrong?” she asked.

Sara shook her head, crawling into Ava's lap so they could be face to face or as close as they could get. “Nothing, just noticed you weren't paying attention to the movie anyways so I thought we could do something more fun.”

“Yeah?” Ava smiled, wrapping her arms around Sara's lower back. “And what's that?”

Sara closed the distance between them, kissing Ava deeply, a hand cupping Ava's cheek and the other buried deep into her hair. Ava was more than happy with this turn of events, eagerly kissing her girlfriend back, only faintly aware that the movie was still on in the background. Ava wasn't sure at what point in their impromptu make out session they had laid down, she was only aware of being half on top of Sara, face buried against her neck as she pressed soft kisses to the skin there. Sara's hand had sneaked under her sweatshirt and she was gently scratching up and down Ava's back.

The rain got more intense outside but Ava didn't pay it any mind, she was too comfortable to worry. Sara pulled the quilt from the back of the couch on top of them and Ava groaned. “We should be getting up, not cozying down,” she mumbled, the words muffled against Sara's skin.

“Shh, it won't kill us to nap on the couch once in a while.”

Sara already sounded half asleep and Ava didn't have the heart to disturb her, future them would deal with any soreness resulted from sleeping on the couch. She shifted a little, wrapping her arms more fully around Sara's middle and sighed contently. She took a second to watch Sara's sleeping face, enjoying their closeness and the way her heart still gave a few jumps at the sight of her girlfriend, the ex assassin looking so peaceful and soft.

“Thank you,” she whispered, her girlfriend always seemed to know what she needed, sometimes even before she did. She pressed a kiss to Sara's cheek, Sara twitched a little but didn't answer, fast asleep. Ava smiled softly, closing her eyes and letting the sound of the rain and Sara's soft breaths lull her to sleep.


End file.
